


For Him

by cameron33268110



Series: Facing My Fears [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions on Revolver's fear for Lightning, Sequel to Not Worth Losing You and Losing It, Soulburner figured out that Revolver is afraid of Lightning, spoilers for episode 93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: Revolver has come across Playmaker's unconscious state after his duel with Kusanagi. Even though his fear for Lightning might occur him, Revolver must defeat him for Playmaker for good.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know episode 93 will be released next week that will conclude the Playmaker vs. Kusanagi duel, but I just saw the summaries for episode 94-97, and if you have seen the summaries, then you probably know it by now, but if you haven't, then I'm just giving you spoilers. Well, anyway, enjoy my next story.

****Revolver manages to get to the place where Playmaker was dueling Kusanagi. The last attack was so powerful, that it cut out the live footage of what is going on. Probably sending the frog and pigeon back to the Light Ignis' castle.

When Revolver arrived, he only saw Playmaker, looking a bit beaten up, although, he can't blame him, he was forced to duel one of his allies. Speaking of which, he doesn't see Kusanagi anywhere. He must assume that Playmaker has defeated him and then Lightning might of taken his conscious away, just like his brother, or he must of have a different way out.

Playmaker turns around and faces Revolver. His face looks tired and he had tears in his eyes. Revolver never sees Playmaker crying before, not since during the Lost Incident. 

Soon, Playmaker walks towards Revolver slowly, but then he closes his eyes and was about to fall to the ground, only having a single tear rolled down from his closed eye. Revolver manages to catch Playmaker quickly before he hit the ground.

"Playmaker!" The Dark Ignis cried when he witness his partner collapsing just like that and in the enemies-now ally's arms. He may fear that Playmaker might be-

"Calm down, he's still alive." Revolver told the panicking Ignis, "he still has a pulse. It's weak, but it's there." 

Ai sighs in relief, "Thank goodness! I thought we were going to be goners." 

The ignis wasn't kidding. That duel almost cost Playmaker's life all because he can't fight back Kusanagi. 

"Playmaker!" Revolver heard a voice just coming him. He then sees Soulburner running towards them. He then stops and takes a breather. It was hard for them to run because in Mirror Link VRAINS, they can't use this D-Boards since the door to their Link VRAINS is closed off.

Soulburner looks at his unconscious friend and is in shock. "Is he-" He was about to ask before Revolver butted in.

"No. He's still alive." He told him. 

"And Kusanagi?"

"Don't know. I assume that he lost and the Light Ignis has taken him." 

"Damn it!" Soulburner yelled as he clutches his fist in anger, "If only we haven't gotten ourselves separated, none of this would of happened!"

"Lightning using Kusanagi to duel Playmaker in order to break his spirits," Flame said, examining  Lightning's plan, "this has to end before he targets anyone else."

To his annoyance, Revolver agrees with the Fire Ignis. They need to defeat the Light Ignis fast, but the only person who can defeat the Light Ignis is Playmaker himself, and he is no condition to defeat him.

Unless, Revolver confronts the Light Ignis himself. He knows that if he duels the Light Ignis now, he's going to have his panic attacks again because of his fear for the Light Ignis. He has already seen Blue Maiden having a panic attack when she was facing Bowman, but she has already handle it, and now she is in the Light Ignis' hands after she lost to Bowman. He is not sure if he can handle it by himself without Playmaker, but he has to try.

Revolver then gets up from the ground and he hands the unconscious teen to Soulburner, which he struggles a little bit because Playmaker is kind of heavy and Soulburner is not that strong.

"Soulburner, I want you to protect Playmaker from any harm," he said, "I'm going to face the Light Ignis for him."

"Wait a minute, you're going to duel Lightning?!" Soulburner was shock when Revolver is going to duel Lightning all of the sudden. "You seen how he duels! You'll get crushed!"

"I know how the Light Ignis duels," he said in a calm tone, "and I may lose to him and I might have my conscious taken away by him, just like he did with Blood Shepard, Spectre, and Blue Maiden, but I'm going to try anyway."

Soulburner doesn't understand why Revolver is doing this anyway. And that's when he saw something that kind of surprise him a little. He sees Revolver's hand shaking a lot. He never saw something like that happen to Revolver. But then he remembers what Ai said during the meeting they had.

_"So even Revolver is scared of Lightning's power."_

_Revolver smirk a bit when the Dark Ignis said it. "If that's what you want to think, go ahead."_

Soulburner puts all of the pieces together. Revolver is afraid of Lightning, and Playmaker knew about it, even Ai knew it. They just pretend that they didn't know and Revolver doesn't want anyone else to know either.

"I know that you won't forgive me for what my father did to you and the others 10 years ago, Soulburner and I don't blame you," Revolver said, "but Playmaker is the only person here that forgives me for everything that has happened and I know that I can't accept his forgiveness just yet, not until all of this is over."

"Why do you even want to defeat Lightning for Playmaker if you're afraid of him in the first place?" Soulburner asked. 

Revolver turns to look at Soulburner. He was blushing a bit to Soulburner and Flame's surprise. "I think I might be developing feelings for Playmaker."

"What?!" Soulburner was shock when Revolver said that.

And soon, Revolver heads off to Lightning's castle. Putting his fear aside, he hopes he can defeat the Light Ignis for Playmaker's sake. That's a promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. That is finished. I don't know who will win the duel. Playmaker or Kusanagi. To be honest, I can't choose between Playmaker or Kusanagi winning the duel. I just can't. Those two are just great allies and I hate to see either one of them lose. Well, I hate to see Playmaker losing any duel because I fear that his trauma from the Lost Incident would come back to haunt him. Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please comment on what you guys think of it.


End file.
